criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry LaMontagne
William LaMontagne, Jr. Unborn sibling Michael LaMontagne William LaMontagne, Sr. Sandy Jareau Unnamed maternal grandfatherBefore he was properly mentioned on the show, Erica Messer confirmed in an interview that she and AJ Cook have decided he should be deceased. However, in "Hamelin," Sandy mentions he left her and had recently married another woman, contradicting this earlier statement. Unnamed maternal great-aunt Roslyn Jareau Unnamed cousin Unnamed maternal great-grandparents Spencer Reid Penelope Garcia Unnamed maternal stepgrandmother |status = Alive |actor = Mekhai Andersen |first appearance = Memoriam }} Henry LaMontagne is the first son of SSA Jennifer Jareau and MPD Detective William LaMontagne, Jr. and a recurring character on Criminal Minds. Season Three JJ discovers that she is pregnant in the episode "The Crossing" with her partner Will's child. This pregnancy eventually leads to her temporarily leaving the BAU on a maternity leave during the following season. Season Four Henry was born during "Memoriam", and after the team gets to meet him after finishing a case, JJ asks Reid and Garcia to be Henry's godfather and godmother, respectively. In "Normal", JJ brings Henry to the BAU headquarters after the team solves a case, and the team takes turns holding him. In "Amplification", after a homegrown terrorist lethally poisons dozens of Annapolis parkgoers with a modified version of anthrax, JJ becomes concerned after learning that a seven-month-old baby was poisoned with anthrax during the Amerithrax attacks and calls Will to tell him to keep himself and Henry safe. The call isn't answered, and this worries JJ further. When the case is concluded, JJ most likely lets go of this fear. Season Five Henry is seen with his parents in a pharmacy in "100" while they're waiting for a prescription to be filled. It is this visit that actually helps bring the team one step closer to concluding the current case. Season Seven Henry suffered from a seizure and had at least one hospital visit prior to "There's No Place Like Home". He then consequently contracts a fever that becomes worse, culminating in another hospital visit escorted by Will. This forces JJ to return home, but due to the severe weather conditions, she still has to stay in Kansas. After the case is concluded, JJ calls Henry and tells him a bedtime story. His role is greatly expanded in the season finale episodes "Hit" and "Run". In the latter episode, Henry is taken hostage by psychopathic serial killer Izzy Rogers, unbeknownst to him, as leverage for Will to assist her and her boyfriend in committing a terrorist attack. He asks her to play a game of hide-and-seek, to which she attempts to scare him by singing "Ring Around the Rosie" in an eerie tone, then telling him a story about her (presumed) grandfather, who allegedly resembles him and shares the same name, but both ploys fail. When Izzy is later distracted, Henry hides in a closet, hoping to play hide-and-seek with her. Izzy then gets into a struggle with JJ, who emerges victorious. By the end of the episode, he witnesses Will propose to JJ with Rossi and attends the wedding, becoming amazed by a magic trick performed to him by Reid. Season Eight In "The Good Earth", Henry doesn't want to go trick-or-treating because he overheard his parents talking about monsters. JJ helps him get over his fear by challenging Henry to identify who are real monsters and who are not. By the end of the episode, Henry dresses up as his favorite profiler, his godfather Reid. He briefly reappears in "The Apprenticeship", attending a bureau softball match with JJ. In "Nanny Dearest", Henry receives a bath from JJ, just before she leaves to investigate a case. Before she leaves, she promises him that she will be back as soon as she can. By the end of the episode, JJ returns home to find Henry already sleeping. As Will approaches her, JJ closes the door to his bedroom, taking one last loving look at him. Season Nine Henry briefly reappears in "200", when Will hands him over to CSU Tech Agent Gina Sharp, who takes care of him as the BAU search for JJ, who has gone missing. In that same episode, it is revealed that, in 2011, he was about to have a sibling, but due to an explosion that Tivon Askari intentionally set off, his mother had a miscarriage and the unborn baby died. Season Ten In "If the Shoe Fits", Henry learns about his deceased aunt Roslyn from his grandmother Sandy. He later asks JJ about Roslyn, which enrages her, since she and Will were planning to tell him about Roslyn's suicide when he is much older. This leads to a fight between her and Sandy about keeping Henry in the dark over the subject. By the end of the episode, however, JJ comes to terms with the tragedy and tells him about the happier times she spent with Roslyn. In "The Hunt", it is revealed that his mother is pregnant again with another sibling. Between Seasons Ten and Eleven, JJ gave birth to a boy named Michael. Season Eleven In "The Storm", it is shown that he had befriended Hotch's son Jack, with whom he carpools and shares comic books. Both children, along with JJ, witness Hotch being arrested by a SWAT team for conspiracy. He and the rest of the family later occupy the BAU offices as the team struggles to clear Hotch's name and solve the case. By the end of the episode, Henry attends a party hosted by Rossi. Season Twelve In "Sick Day", Henry briefly appears, greeting JJ the morning after she arrives home from a case. Notes *Mekhai Andersen, the child actor who portrays Henry in "100" and onward, is actually the real-life son of A.J. Cook, the actress who plays JJ. *Henry's birthday was confirmed to be November 12, 2008 ("Memoriam", "200"). **When JJ goes back to work after her maternity leave, she was shown wearing a new ring with citrine numerous times since. She once said both Will and her got one because it was Henry's birthstone. Citrine is November's birthstone. *He seems to enjoy playing soccer with his mother ("Hit"). **Coincidentally, there is a brief scene of Hotch's son Jack playing soccer with his own mother in "The Slave of Duty", with the dialogue for both scenes similar. *His favorite profiler (presumably besides his own mother) is his godfather Spencer Reid ("The Good Earth"). *He likes Spider-Man ("Boxed In"). *He is good friends with Jack Hotchner, with both of them sharing a liking of comic books ("The Storm"). Appearances *Season Four **"Memoriam" **"Normal" *Season Five **"100" *Season Seven **"There's No Place Like Home" **"Hit" **"Run" *Season Eight **"The Good Earth" **"The Apprenticeship" **"Nanny Dearest" *Season Nine **"200" *Season Ten **"If the Shoe Fits" *Season Eleven **"The Storm" *Season Twelve **"Sick Day" *Season Fourteen **"The Tall Man" *Season Fifteen **""Awakenings References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Survivors Category:Hostages Category:Witnesses Category:Victims